


无脑短文（GB向）

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 第四爱 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu





	无脑短文（GB向）

人妻

易推倒

奈斯

正文:  
薇韵双脚在他微微凸起上摁压。  
云锦烟眼眶微红，眼角冒出了一些泪水。  
这让他又想起了他的主人。怎会如此之像呢，她的神态，眉眼，嘴唇，一切的一切都十分相似。  
他脑海里闪过她的一颦一笑一举一动。  
怎会……如此之像呢……？  
他哭着笑出声来，那笑包含更多的是苦。

回忆:  
“主人~”  
男人脖子上带着项圈，那连着薇韵手中的锁链。  
他跪趴下一副讨好的模样，他身后的狗尾巴似乎在摇啊摇。里面的振动发出刺耳的声音。  
女人饶有兴致地看着他，嘴角包含着笑意。  
“过来。”  
他跐溜一下在地板上划过。  
“用我帮你把裤子脱了吗？”  
男人将自己的下身几下便全部暴露出，光溜溜的分身还在空中挺立。  
“自己，用你肮脏的东西摩擦地板高潮。不许用手。”  
男人迟疑了一会，但毕竟是主人的命令，他必须遵守。  
他双手被薇韵用绳子束缚着，头发散乱掩盖着粉红色的猫耳，褐瞳闪烁着阵阵光辉，双眸被蒙上了一层水雾，氤氲一片。  
他身体向前倾，好让它接触地面。  
它此时还是半勃，一碰到生硬的地板，便微微地颤动了一下。

……

不知过了多久，他的身体开始剧烈的颤动起来，看起来好像是濒临高潮。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛也染上了水渍，  
他一阵抽搐，痉挛。便尖叫着释放了出来。  
女人目睹了他用地板自慰的全过程，一语不发。  
他射精后，女人拿起了桌子上的皮鞭。  
饶有兴趣的拿在手中研究了一下，然后抡了几圈。紧接着，她一下一下地将皮鞭抽在他洁白无瑕，冰清玉洁的后背和屁股上。留下了一道道的红痕，看起来触目惊心。  
没有任何理由，没有任何语言。  
她只是单纯想抽他而已。论一个抖s是怎么把一个正常人调教成抖m的？  
再说了，他是m，不是正常人诶。人家受虐是享受，我施虐也是享受，大家一起享受，何乐而不为呢？  
她没有说，但他也心知肚明。即使痛得要死也不发出一点声音。她一个命令只会对她的臣服者说一遍，再犯，便让手下截肢废弃掉。  
这也是让男人十分胆战心惊的地方。好在她实在太爱他了，不舍得让他截肢，但他也并没有犯过一丝的错误。她宠他，就像霸道总裁宠小娇妻。没有任何理由，就是想宠，怎么了？我的人，我宠这是合情合理的事。  
她想要将他囚禁，如笼中的鸟儿。  
不想让别人知道他的存在，他是她的所有物，他身上沾一点别人的气味，肉体都是脏的，非常、脏。  
他只有她可以碰，只有她。  
她在去世前，曾写过一封信，那信中的意思只有他知道。微风吹拂着，将纱帘吹起，荡漾一阵一阵的波澜。  
他笑了，眼泪从白皙的脸滑下。留下了一道泪痕。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
